User blog:HayleeMonroe/Vanderbilt Prep. Season One Episode 2 Secrets (2)
Demi Lovato Unbroken The opening starts with you seeing a bunch of students walking up to the school. It pans to the right and shows Naomi, Eric, and Damon with their arms around each other. Naomi waves to the camera, Eric smiles with his arms around Naomi and Eric, and Eric blows a kiss to the camera. Naomi and Eric run off camera on the left and Damon runs into the car behind her. Lexi's sitting in the driver's seat when the camera zooms in on her. She looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right and shows Aria walking through the front door of the school holding a bunch of papers. Kevin comes up behind her and throws her papers in the air. Kevin looks at the camera laughing, while Aria looks angrily at Kevin and punches him. The camera pans to the left and shows Nathaniel sitting alone listing to music. Nathaniel looks into the camera and flips his long hair and smiles. We see a bunch of cheerleaders catching Kimberly after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Amanda then stands in front of her and smiles at the camera. Kimberly rolls her eyes. The camera pans to the right where we see Blake and Skyler in the hallway giving each other nuggies. They both look at the camera, laughing. Mr. Well’s comes up behind them and grabs them. Then we see Principle Reggie running up to two students fighting. The camera pans to the right and we see Noah in front of the school. He catches the football and looks into the camera and smiles. Then we see Him turn around and starts walking away with his back to the camera. Vanderbilt Prep. Logo appears on the back of his shirt. It then pops out onto the screen. The scene shows Naomi and Noah on Naomi’s bed. '' '''Naomi:' Come on let’s go talk to them. Noah: NO! I just can’t! Naomi: '''God Noah I’ve been dealing with this for a week! Be a man and talk to them! '''Noah: No! Naomi: Your best friend was Jonny until he moved away and he was gay! Noah: Its different having a gay friend you said so yourself. gets up and lives. The scene shows Eric and Blake making out on his bed. Eric: '''So are you gay? says pulling away from Blake. '''Blake: I don’t know, I am just really horny. Eric: What? That’s the only reason you’re doing this with me cuze you’re really horny! Blake: 'Yepp...pretty much. gets from Blake’s bed and lives his house. ''The scene goes to Noah packing his stuff. '''Noah and Naomi’s dad: What are you doing? Noah: Leaving! Noah and Naomi’s dad: NO YOURE NOT! Noah: YESS! Are you even are real dad? Are you and Nick related? Noah and Naomi’s dad: No to both of your questions. Noah: Why didn’t you tell us! says laying on his bed and begging to cry there dad puts his arm around him. Noah: DON’T TOUCH ME! The scene shows Blake on his bed. '' see his phone and on his phone he is sending the picture of Eric’s dick to everyone in his cellphone, Blake smiles. ''Scene shifts to Naomi sitting on her bed listing to music. Naomi and Noah’s dad: Hey honey Naomi: Hey Naomi and Noah’s dad: look, I am so…. Naomi: Why didn’t you tell us this? gets up from her bed and lives the room. Naomi and Noah’s dad: 'Honey wait! gets up and follows her. '' '''Naomi: NO DAD-I don’t get how you kept this from us for almost fifteen years! Naomi and Noah’s dad: We were going to tell you guys. Naomi: When? Naomi and Noah’s dad: When the time was right! Naomi: Whatever, I don’t want to be here right now, I can’t be here right now because of you BOTH of you, if you wouldn’t have lied to me it would be different! walks down the stairs and out the door The scene shifts to Naomi on the front porch crying. '' comes out of the door '''Noah:' Im leaving! Naomi: Im coming with you. gets up and walks over to Noah’s car The scene shifts to Eric and Blake outside of his house. Eric: '''WHY DID YOU DO IT? is crying '''Blake: Do what? Eric: Send the pic of my dick to everyone? Blake: For fun. slaps Blake and then runs off. Category:Blog posts